dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy
Stacy is Red's (temporary?) girlfriend. She is disgusting and is uncivilized (like a female Red), according to Blue and Pink. Her only appearances so far on the show was in the episodes Trouble Date, and Modern Flame War 3 (excluding the Bath Rhymes Official music video, as she was added by the fans). They both came in and ruined Blue's date by doing stuff such as Red smothering oyster juices all over his face, Stacy eating a gigantic baguette in one bite, Red eating Blue and Pink's romantic dessert, and Stacy licking a candle. Stacy blows out the fire on the candle and causes it's fire to spread. She and Red then started making out on the table (then Red says that they're going to have sex in Blue's bed) and get set on fire, which terminated Blue's first date officialy. She is voiced by Lauren Kay Sokolov. Appearances/Cameos Trouble Date This is her first appearance. She makes out with Red while ruining Pink and Blue's date. At the restaurant Le Food, she eats an at least 2 ft long baguette, licked a candle and set the table on fire. She is shown to be a complete idiot, seeing as how after the waiter says 'Bon appetit'. She asks him if he kisses his mouth with that mother (Instead of "you kiss your mother with that mouth".) as well as having a stereotypical airhead tone of voice. Fang Angels She made a vocal cameo in Fang Angels when she was mentioned by Red. He also said that he wants to "star-69" her, and that they are going to "pound, pound, pound" all night long, which proves that they are (probably) still dating. Modern Flame War 3 She also appeared in "Modern Flame War 3" as a worker on "Cybertime Systems". She is the one with the perfect boobs that Red is looking for on the internet for a long time. She and Red are (probably) still dating until now. Her appearance has changed since last time because she has longer, more detailed hair but because she got a new haircut (according to her), she is not wearing a skirt, and is a lighter shade of purple more like pink(magenta). Trivia *Some fans think that she might've been the woman who hits Red with a broken bottle in Panda Hat or the girl dressed as a bunny in Terminate-Her! (as seen in YouTube comments), but both of those women had a lighter shade of purple, so there is a most likely chance it wasn't Stacy. *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is HotStacy69. *She can eat a whole french baguette in just one bite. *She seems to be a complete idiot, because in Trouble Date, when the waiter places Blue and Pink's meal on the table and says "Bon appetit", Stacy yells at him by saying "You kiss your mouth with that mother?!" instead of saying "You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" *She is voiced by Lauren Kay Sokolov. *She probably has increased intelligence now since she got a job at Cybertime Systems. *In Modern Flame War 3, Stacy has a different appearance. She has a different hair style because she got a haircut, looks more magenta than purple, and doesn't have a skirt. It is unknown whether this is temporary or not. *The reason Stacy's appearance has changed is probably because she has been confused with other minor characters such as the bunny girl in Terminate-Her! *It is possible that Red has had so little contact with her overall that he would have never known that she had gotten a job at the world's internet headquarters if they had never tried to get the internet restored. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3